Xanxurria Erkine
Xanxurria Erkine is a mage of a moderately high level of power, and the last living member, as well as heir apparent of the Erkine Family; a noble family which was at one time quite powerful, until being targeted and destroyed by an unknown dark guild. Xanxurria Erkine primary goal is to once more establish the Erkine clan as a dominant faction in the kingdom of Fiore. Appearance Xanxurria is a young adult with dark blue hair; which while rather long is shaved on the sides and usually kept tied back in a small knot. He has piercing yellow eyes and lightly tanned skin, though the majority of what can be seen of his face has been disfigured by a large burn scar that he received when the Erkine Manor was destroyed. On top of having a rather intimidating appearance due to his scar, and yellow eyes; he is also rather large. Standing at 6'2" and weighing 176 lbs, he is considered quite imposing by most of his allies and many of his enemies. His clothing of choice includes, but is not limited to: a flat black suit and tie, a white dress shirt, a dark grey leather duster, and clean black dress shoes. Personality While Xanxurria, or Xan as he is sometimes called, can comes off as being harsh and angry, he is actually quite lively when in the company of his friends; but happy or not, he will almost always make jokes with a dry, and sometimes offensive, sarcasm. In battle, Xanxurria usually seems lazy or even bored, this could not be farther from the truth. Xanxurria considers battle to be the most "amusing and honorable pastime." That being said, he rarely lets loose unless his opponent is powerful enough to force him to respect them. On these rare occasions, he is often compared to a berserk clown. He grins from ear to ear and does not seem capable of restraining his own laughter. The only other instance in which he has been noted to loose the whole extent of his power, is when faced with an enemy who makes use of heat, or flame related magic. This is due to his paralyzing fear of fire which was instilled in him on the night his home burned. All this being said, Xanxurria's most defining personality trait is his intense pride for being a member of the Erkine family. He will die before he lets an insult to the family go unanswered, or an oath go unkept. He has been described as being arrogant; but this arrogance is put aside whenever his friends or honorbound allies are in any sort of danger. History Xanxurria was the eldest son of the head of the house Erkine, Dake Erkine; and as such used to live a rather soft life due to the fact that the Erkine Family was wealthy and powerful. Thus, Xanxurria Erkine lived for nine years with servents and doting parents who would deliver him his every desire. All this changed on the night of the attack. A powerful dark guild attacked and looted the Erkine Family home, killing Xanxurria's father, mother and younger brother. The only reason Xanxurria survived was because he was caught in a section of house that, after being lit on fire, collapsed around him, trapping him inside. The result was his being protected from the dark guild, but also being horribly scarred by the intense heat of the flames that surrounded him. Several days later, his uncle, who was an accomplished wizard decided to visit. When he arrived and found the family manor burned to the ground he searched for any signs of life and eventually found Xanxurria buried under the houses rubble. He took him in and nursed him back to health. But the life of a mage is not a simple one. In order to afford Xanxurria's medical expenses, his uncle was required to spend a significant share of his savings. After waking up, and hearing of all that had taken place, Xanxurria made his first decision as head of the Erkine family, and pledged himself to his uncle's service until the debt was repaid. His uncle accepted his offer, and offered to train him in the use of magic so that he could be more useful. Ten years later, Xanxurria had repaid his dept and completed his training in the use of Wave magic. He even specialized in the same technique as his uncle: Magic Power Manipulation. With his new skills and powers, Xanxurria set out on a quest with a simple goal in mind: re-establish the Erkine Family. Synopsis Equipment The Erkine Family Sword is a sharp katana noted to be extremely difficult to damage, though not impossible; it is also very well suited for magic as the blade seems to be mostly impervious to magic attacks. The blade is quite clean, and as such, remarkably reflective- to the point of creating the illusion that the blade is white. It has a black handle, and tsuba. Xanxurria received the blade from his uncle, who had retrieved it from the ashes of the Erkine family manor. It was given to him upon the completion of his training as a means of officially bestowing leadership of the family upon him. Xanxurria has a low level of skill in using a sword but has shown himself to be capable of using it effectively when combined with his Wave Magic, and Magic Power Manipulation. Magic and Abilities 'Physical Attributes ' Decent Hand to Hand Combatant: Having lived and trained with his uncle for the past ten years, Xanxurria has, over time, learned how to fight with a decent level competency. He has resisted learning any certain styles of physical martial arts due to the fact that he believe that he would be restricting himself, and insists that his instincts will always serve him more efficiently. Decent Speed: Xanxurria is capable of running and moving a average levels of speed, though not as fast as a trained athlete or martial artist. Above Average Strength: While he may be the son of a wealthy family, Xanxurria has always wanted to be strong. As a result, he generally will at least make an attempt at exercising his muscles every few days; which has led to his above average physique. ' Above Average Durability': He may have had a soft, cushy life when he lived at home; but traveling Fiore changed that very quickly. As a result of his ten years of adventuring and doing jobs around Fiore with his uncle, Xanxurria has a developed a high pain tolerance and learned how to keep himself from taking as much damage as other people normally would. 'Magical Attributes ' Inconceivably High Magic Power: Xanxurria Erkine hasn't always been aware of his colossal level of magic power, in fact the first time he had ever heard about it was about a year after his uncle rescued him. According to him, the Erkine family had supposedly been blessed, and as such members of the family have always had a respectably high level of magic power, but besides himself there hadn't been any mages in the family for many generations. His uncle theorized that this was because no one in the family, including Xanxurria, had tried to access their untapped magic potential. At first Xanxurria was awestruck and excited at the chance to return the family to greatness, this however changed very quickly as it seemed that all his attempts at commanding his supposedly 'Awesome' magic power were futile. It was almost two months before he showed any signs of progress, when his uncle made the decision to sell the remnants of the family home; Xanxurria disagreed vehemently, and during his outburst a dark violet aura surrounded him. While his uncle had assumed his magic power would be at a rather high level, what was exposed before him was on a different level entirely; and he was forced to render Xanxurria unconscious as a means of preventing him from harming himself. After several days of study and contemplation he came to the conclusion that the generations without any magic users in the Erkine family had left the family's supposed blessing in a state of imbalance; an imbalance which had just been remedied by the young Xanxurria Erkine. Following this event, Xanxurria focused on his desire for renewed legitimacy and the restoration of his status during his training and quickly found that his strong emotions concerning his family were the key to his progress. Xanxurria's training started out slowly at first, but the magic power inside him soon began to take its toll on his body; and it was apparent he would soon die if he didn't learn to control the power within him. To counter this result, Xanxurria's training schedule was doubled, but the intensity was decreased. Four years of long training sessions and meditation on the essence of magic power and its control, aided by his intense desire for justice for his family allowed him not only gain control of his magic power, but access some of the higher extent of his potential as well. As of now his Magic Power is believed to be the manifestation of the fury of the Erkine Family, as it is influenced heavily by his desire to restore and maintain the honor of the clan. It is thick and dark, with a significant violet tint. Skilled Magician: During his training with his uncle Xanxurria learned how to use the style of magic that his uncle specialized in; Wave Magic. It took Xanxurria almost four years to master the basics of Wave Magic; however when he did, he found that it not only suited him, but he also greatly enjoyed training himself in its use. At the same time as he learned how to use Wave, his uncle also taught him to manipulate the tremendous magic power inside him to great affect. After mastering the application of Wave magic and Magic Power Manipulation, Xanxurria began experimenting with the different techniques and found many ways to combine his Wave magic with his raw magic power; which resulted in several unique variations of already existing spells. Wave Magic: Conventional Spells: The Conventional spells are those which where taught to Xanxurria, and that he was trained in by his uncle. *'Wave Shield': Xanxurria learned his first spell when his uncle taught him the basics of understanding wave magic. His uncle first had him focus on creating a barrier, and while he was able to, it was weak and unstable. After several weeks of focusing exclusively on trying to hold up the barrier, Xanxurria had succesfully extended his time to a maximum of up to eight seconds. It was clear to his uncle that Xanxurria wouldn't be able to advance in its use without some sort of ulterior motivation. To remedy this, Xanxurria's uncle took him to a nearby quarry which had been abandoned, and began firing magic attacks at him as a means of forcing him to use his Wave Shield. After many days, and unsuccessfully blocked attacks Xanxurria learned to more efficiently control and utilize his Wave Magic. If anyone besides Xanxurria touches the outer shell of the orb in any way, their body is attacked continuously until they stop touching the barrier. However, if any part of their body is still outside of the orb, they can use Magic to help with whatever part of their body is still inside the shield. Eventually Xanxurria Mastered the technique and was even able to modify it for other purposes. The shield is round in shape, and can be quite large or small depending on whatever it is Xanxurria desires from its use. *'Wave Bullet': The second spell Xanxurria learned, and the first that had offensive purposes; Wave Bullet took the longest time for Xanxurria to master and was without a doubt the hardest for him to control. This is most likely due to the volatile nature of the spell's purpose. When Xanxurria first attempted to cast Wave Bullet, both orbs of energy exploded before they had even traveled ten feet. For weeks on end Xanxurria trained with his uncle at the abandoned quarry, but the more power he put into the more the range of the bullet decreased. This continued until one day his uncle noticed the pattern; the more power he put into his bullet, the shorter the distance before it exploded. To negate this result, he had Xanxurria focus on the speed of the bullet instead. Soon enough, the bullets were flying farther than before and impacting with only slightly less force. Xanxurria eventually perfected his form by focusing the wave energy to manifest as orbs of Wave Magic in one of two points; his hands or feet. These orbs of energy would then fly at the target at astonishing speeds, with enough force to destroy a respectably sized rock. *'Wave Boost':The final basic spell Xanxurria learned was during a training session in which he was instructed to catch up to his uncle who was currently on a horse. Due to Xanxurria's desire to became more powerful, this spell worked well with him and he was able to learn it rather quickly; in spite of his attempt ending in failure. It involved him placing his hands behind his back and shooting a trail of Wave Magic as a means of propelling himself towards an object without losing maneuverability. However, there is also a secondary affect- anyone behind the blast who is caught in its area of affect is slowed down considerably, and temporarily loses the ability to cast spells. Modified Spells: Modified Spells were not taught to Xanxurria, but he didn't actually create them either. They are variations are already existing spells that Xanxurria gave his own modifications, usually through the vehicle of Magic Power Manipulation. *'Reinforced Wave Shield': The first modified spell Xanxurria devised was first used during a training session simply to test out whether the the suggestion of modifying spells through the manipulation of raw magic power was practical or not. Xanxurria used the shield but also created a thick layer of solid magic power behind it which serves two purposes. The first is to help reinforce the shield by creating a secondary barrier that any physical attack would have to pass through before reaching him. The second is to increase the efficiency of the shield as a whole by increasing the power put into it so that if any area should somehow become weaker, the stored up magic power will immediately rebuild it. *'Wave Laser': Xanxurria once fought another an enemy who used magic power manipulation to create a shield capable of blocking magic attacks. Because of this, Xanxurria found it difficult to damage him with his Wave Bullet because it didn't possess the piercing power necessary to break through his attacks. This led to the development of the Wave Laser; an attack in which Xanxurria focuses his magic power into prolonging the duration of the Wave Bullet and as a result turning it into what is effectively a laser made entirely of wave energy. It has very high piercing capabilities, but is not capable of making tight maneuvers or delivering the same explosively pulverizing blows as the wave bullet. *'Wave Thruster': During a rather Intense battle with another group of mages, Xanxurria found that by pointing his hands at the ground while using Wave Boost and increasing the magic power he put into it, he could propel himself into the air and at extremely fast speeds. Soon he was using it as a method of high speed movement during battle in order to flank his enemies or charge towards them before they had time to react. However he also noticed that while it is faster than the generic Wave Boost, it is also significantly less maneuverable and harder to use in tight spaces. It is also very difficult for him to maintain this speed and attack at the same time, due to the fact that his hands are occupied. *'Wave Burner': In the same battle that the Wave Thruster was created in, Xanxurria tested another hypothesis of his. He believed that by firing wave energy from his hands in a manner similar to the Wave Thruster, he could completely nullify his enemy's magic, and deliver a punishing blast of force. While it was extremely successful, he didn't account for the recoil and ended up sending himself flying into a stone wall. After several more battles and extensive training Xanxurria eventually figured out the problem; balance. He then cast the spell by extending each hand in opposite directions and feeding an extremely large amount of magic power into each arm. The result was a perfected method of nullifying an opponents ability to cast spells in the form a singular large, blast from each hand.(Note: each hand MUST be facing opposite directions or else balance cannot be kept and as such Xanxurria will most likely send himself reeling into any object that may be behind him.) General Magic Power Manipulation: Magic Power Manipulation is arguably Xanxurria's most powerful ability, and is a skill that was taught to him by his uncle. Every skill involved with Magic Power Manipulation, with the exception of one, was taught to him by his uncle during their training sessions when Xanxurria was in danger of crushing himself with his own magic power. Now that he has begun adventuring on his own, he uses it as his trademark skill as it allows him to manage his magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas, or feeding it into spells to give them a boost in power. *'Offense': **'Focus Bullet': Xanxurria focuses his magic power into a single spot and attempts to use the sheer pressure of his magic power to bore through it. It is simple, yet effective and can cause shooting pain, and impressive damage in the target zone of the subject. **'Focus Crusher': Another offensive tactic involving magic power is the focus crusher; a relatively simple technique which entails Xanxurria attempting to crush his opponents with magic power alone. It is capable of causing immense physical trauma, and can be used to maim or cripple opponents. It is usually not fatal but can be very efficient when functioning as a deterrent or means of frightening the opponent. *'Defense': **'High Defense': Xanxurria focuses his magic power into a thin, but highly pressurized layer around his skin. It functions as flexible cushion that can sometimes prevent damage, but more often will minimize to the incoming damage to an extent. *'Upgrade': **'Power Up': Xanxurria feeds magic power into either increasing his magical or physical capabilities. ***'Physical': Excess magic power is fed directly into Xanxurria's muscles as a method of giving them the capabilities to perform an extra high jump or land an extra hard hit. ***'Magical': Magic power is placed behind a spell to either reinforce it or, in the case particularly powerful spells, allow for its use at all. **'Focus Strike': Magic power is focused into a point in the body, such as the fist or foot, and the point in question is as a result capable of doing significantly more damage than normal. **'Magic Savage': Without a doubt Xanxurria's most powerful spell and the only legitimate spell cause by the use of Magic Power Manipulation; Magic Savage is Xanxurria's only original use for General Magic Power Manipulation. All remaining magic power is pooled into a single ball of energy. This energy is then injected directly into the Xanxurria's body to increase the strength of his muscles and focus massive amounts of energy into each of his strikes. This power is not without its costs: while using Magic savage, Xanxurria has no defensive capabilities whatsoever. This is because all defensive magic power must be poured into protecting his joints, ligaments, and muscles from tearing themselves apart because the massive amounts of strain being put on them. However, this is not to say he is in a defenseless position as his speed is increased many times over while under the effect of magic savage; and only the fastest or abnormally skilled opponents will be able to move quickly enough, or predict his movements with enough accuracy to land even a single hit. Trivia General Magic Power Manipulation is inspired by Reiatsu and the similarities between it and Magic Power. Xanxurria's has three themesongs: XANXUS and Bousou from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Soundtrack, and Mysterious from the Bleach Soundtrack. Xanxurria is inspired by Xanxus, Lancia, and the Vongola Secondo; All of whom are from the series Katekyo Hitman Reborn Some content in the section on wave magic was taken from the original article, and as such all credit goes to the original editors of parts used.